


Danganronpa: Different Truths, More Lies

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Canon Divergence, Different Culprits, Different Survivors, Gen, Inspired by a Instagram post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Owada Mondo takes his first step into Hope's Peak Academy. When he falls asleep and wakes up, he finds himself in a cruel prison alongside process of elimination.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg | Yasuhiro Taeko & Owada Mondo & Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Owada Mondo & Naegi Makoto, implied relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue, Part 1

  
Mondo looked at the letter in his hands and then the gates, wondering if it was real or not. Getting the letter with that signature seal had been much of a surprise, yet an incredible feeling coming by it. 

He could still hear the cheers of his gang members about it. They congratulated him, saying how lucky he was. To be accepted into this prestigious, famous, incredible school...

He feels empty. Although the words of his gang make him warm on the inside, he is missing something. His brother, Daiya. 

He looks up to the sky — bright, leaving no trace of any clouds. He wonders if there is a afterlife and his brother is watching him. 

"Are you proud of me, brother?" He whispers, closing his eyes. He clutched the paper in his hands tightly, "If you are still there, are you watching me?"

There is no reply but the gust of wind. He sighed and began to walk inside the gates. 

* * *

  
He wakes up. Blinking away the drowsiness in his eyes, Mondo places his hands on the solid in front of him. It felt metallic? If it was, then it was smooth. It was also extremely cramped and he felt his neck start to hurt. 

_Ow._

He began to put most of his weight onto the metal in front of him. I mean, there was no place else to put his hands on. The metal finally budged and swung open, and he could not avoid face-planting on the floor. 

_Double ow._

Mondo groaned a bit, staying on the floor for a minute. The cramp on his neck was still there, so he placed his hands on the floor and got up. He craned his neck left to right, doing his best to get rid of the pain. Then he placed both of his thumbs on his neck and pressed hard, rubbing. He turned around and saw what he came out of.

A locker. 

A fucking locker.

"Are you serious?!" He almost screamed out, "A locker!? What kind of lunatic would put me in a locker!"

Deciding to ignore it for now, he pivoted and walked down the hallway. It was a strange purple with checkered floors. Pretty sure it wasn't in the damn pictures that he had searched up. 

The faint sound of ticking made him look up. On the clock read 7:47 am. 

What.

It was 8:45 pm when he got here! What the hell? Did he sleep or something? Sleep through the damn day!? 

Mondo began to breathe. In, out, in, out. He remembers what his second-in-command had told him— never let your emotions rule anything. Heh, and he was the leader of the gang. 

The pain in his neck had gone down a bit, and it only hurt when he craned his pillar. Now that he thought about it, his coat felt a bit heavier then usual. 

He stuffed his rough hands into his pockets, feeling something thin and foldable, and one hard and smooth. Taking both of them out, he looked at the items in his hands. 

On was a paper folded neatly in half, in the other was a small tablet. Furrowing his brows for a moment, Mondo flipped the paper open and found the seal of Hope's Peak Academy on the corner, with the paper having neat, elegant writing,

"Meet at the front of the school in order to meet your fellow classmates at 8:00 am" In the corner was written, 'The Headmaster', accompanied by the seal. 

Mondo re-folded the paper and sighed. Finally, he shouted at the top of his lungs, 

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS?" 

Growling, his fists closed at his sides, he did his best to regain his composure. Straightening, he began to walk down the halls, looking at the tablet in his hands while swearing most of the way. 

Looking at the icons, he pressed the one that seemed to be a map. He looked at the sections and saw where he was, then he began to walk, following the directions to the front door. 

The problem was that he was very far from the door. 

Another problem was that of the fact why the fuck he woke up in a locker. 

Knowing that he had no choice, Mondo kept on walking. 

After several minutes of walking that only were filled by his swearing and the occasional hum of the tablet, Mondo heard running. He looked up at prepared himself for a fight, pocketing the tablet and raising his hands up—

The figure stopped running towards him. The kid then doubled over and began to pant heaving, his hands placed on his knees. Clutching the clothed legs, the small kid finally spoke up, "Oh, thank god. I didn't think I'd find anyone else in here." 

He looked up towards Mondo and found himself staring down at him. His hair was a light shade of brown, a ahoge protruding upwards. His eyes were big, and he looked like a girl. His skin was pale, and the green hoodie with a cherry stripe under a blazer made him look a bit bigger. 

"You're," he stopped a bit, taking a gulp of air, "Owada Mondo, right?" 

Mondo raised his brows, "Yeah, dude. No one has barely seen my face, so how can you—"

"I looked up my classmates," the kid replies quickly. "You're the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, in charge of the Crazy Diamonds?"

Mondo stopped.

_Holy shit, this kid was prepared!_

"Yeah, that's me," _so what was this kids Ultimate?_ "You?"

"Naegi Makoto. I'm the uh, Ultimate Lucky Student?" 

"You sound unsure of yourself, Naegi."

"I mean," he rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't expect to be chosen to be one of the Lucky Students. I mean... You guys are all so– so amazing and—!" 

Mondo raised a hand in order to stop him from rambling, "First of all, dude, we need to find the front door. Even with this," Mondo waved the tablet around furiously, "We don't know where we are!"

"Owada-Kun," Makoto pointed at the end of the hallway, "The tablet says that it is just around two corners over here. I heard you swearing so, uh, um."

Mondo did his best not to scream. 

The two then walked down the corridor, the lighting changing from its strange purple colour to a normal one. While he did, Makoto asked him a question. 

"Where did you come from, Owada-Kun?" 

"Japan?" 

"No, no! I meant in the school." 

"Oh. A locker."

Makoto stared at the lockers down one of the corners, "Yeah, they look small, don't they? Whoever stuffed you inside must've been strong."

Strong. Strong. Oh, how he hated, loathed that word. That word reminded Mondo of how weak he was, of how pathetic he was. 

"Owada-Kun? There's a look in your eye—"

"Naegi," he bites out, "What about you? Where did you wake up in?" 

Makoto narrows his eyes at him before realizing. Mondo began to pray, hoping that he would fit in and help change the subject after seeing his face. 

"I woke up in a classroom."

"Well, that's a billion fucking times better then a locker, right?" 

"Yeah," the duo turned to another corner, "I don't get it, though. Why would I wake up in a classroom when I could've fit into the locker and why did someone stuff you into the locker when you were too big for it?" 

_This dude... He seems to be very analytic, often looking deep into things. But there can't be any kind of reason for me being stuffed in a locker, right?_

"I think you're looking too much into this."

Makoto looked away, "I am? Sorry. My mom always said that there is always a reason for anything."

"Well, shit," a grin broke out in his face, "Guess your mom is a great chick."

Makoto was about to reply when he turned to the front. Looking in the same direction as him, Mondo saw 14 other students in their vision. They all varied in size, clothes, aura, and the way they held themselves. 

Mondo thought one thing. 

Shit.

A booming voice cried loud and clear throughout the silence, "YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT 8:00am! IT IS 8:05am!"

Makoto whined a bit and rubbed his ears while Mondo just stared. Directly in front of them was someone wearing a white school uniform with incredibly spiky hair. He held himself strong and mighty, his fists clenched. 

The other students seemed to not enjoy his yelling as well, with some of them rubbing their ears or covering them. Just as they thought it was safe, the guy yelled again. 

"I SHALL FILE A COMPLAINT TO THE HEADMASTER!" 

_Motherfu—_

"Hey, c'mon!" A more high-pitched voice protested. A few steps followed and revealed the voice wearing heels with pinkish twin tails and blue eyes. The two tails were held up by a bunny rabbit for the left one and a plain, white bow for the right. Her red skirt was short, and the black blazer did nothing for her bust. Behind her was someone who looked like her, excluding the white cardigan over a light red blouse, black pencil skirt, freckles, and below-knee brown-boots. 

"They probably woke up late or couldn't find their way here," the girl behind her added. At her side was a small equipment case that she fiddled with. Mondo could hear the faint sound of shaking in the case. 

"Regardless," a giant, huge, muscular person bellowed out. The large sailor fuku outfit seemed to have been custom made, yet it was ripped in some places. Her dark skin and white hair complemented each other quite well. Mondo stood up straighter as Makoto reflexively stepped behind him out of surprise. "We should introduce ourselves."

Nobody moved. They all just stood there, looking at each other. Nervous. Mondo gulped a bit when suddenly, Makoto grabbed his arm and brought him towards the one who spoke before the silence. 

"I am Ogami Sakura," she spoke, "They call me the Ultimate Martial Artist." After a second or so, everyone began to move around and introduce themselves. Three people stayed out of bounds, looking and hearing them. 

"Ogami-San is the strongest in the world," Makoto chirped as Mondo stared at her, "They call her the Ogre, and there are lots of theories that she is an alien from space, Owada-Kun!" 

"I can assure you that I am no alien," she looked at the small teen and he said, "Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student." 

"Ah, yes. Naegi, I am very much so human despite what the people say." Her attention was averted to Mondo and she began to pat him down, causing him to break out of his amazed stupor and flail around confusedly. 

Finally, she was done and got up. "You possess quite adequate muscle, Owada. You seem to be fit to be my sparring partner."

"No way!" Mondo finds himself shooting out like a bullet, "There's no way I could hit a girl! I'm not even joking! I wouldn't hit one at all, dammit!" He still listened to his mom! 

"I see," a smirk grows on her face, "I hope there is a day for you to get over that so I may spar with you, Owada." Sakura then turned to Makoto and raised her large, rough hands when Makoto laughed and held up his own, "I'm sorry, Ogami-San. I can't help you develop fighting, either." 

"That is a shame," she says, drawing her hands away, "Shall we go our separate ways and introduce ourselves to more people?"

 _Well, ain't she so fucking polite. I mean that in the best way possible._

"Yes, Ogami-San!" Makoto then dragged Mondo away towards someone else. Next was also a female, with dark skin and brown hair. Her large blue eyes held optimism and excitement in them. She also was the only one the wear shorts, blue to be exact. A red sports jacket was over a white tee shirt underneath. 

"Hi, hi!" She turned to Mondo first and then to Makoto respectively. "My name is Asahina Aoi, I am the Ultimate Swimmer! Say, what about you two?" 

"I'm Owada Mondo," Mondo replies, feeling himself relax a bit. "I'm the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. It's nice to meet'cha."

Makoto spoke after him, "I am Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Asahina-San is in many sports, but swimming is her favourite. She likes donuts a lot and also was scouted for the Olympics."

 _Well, shit. That many sports? And I've been in prison once._

Mondo turned back to Aoi to see her bouncing up and down. 

"Ah!" She bounced up and down before extending her palm outwards. Using her pointer finger from her other hand, she began to ghost-write on her palm, muttering, "Owada Mondo, Owada Mondo..."

"Um, what are you doing, Asahina-San?" Makoto asked, craning his head to look at her hand.

"Don't you know?" She stopped and clenched her fists tightly, holding them up to her chest with a passionate look on her face, "When you meet someone, you have to write their name on your palm three times to remember it!" She then resumed her writing with one last "Owada Mondo," before moving onto Makoto. 

_I'm pretty sure no one has heard of that shit._

She stopped in the middle of writing Makoto's name, causing her to turn to him and question, "Hey, how do you spell your last name, Naegi?" 

"Exactly how it sounds." 

"Uhmmmm," her brain worked for a moment before laughing a bit. "Nevermind, I'll figure it out later, haha!" She waved a bye to them before moving on to introduce herself to more people. This time, Mondo was the one to drag Makoto to the next student. Or rather, students. 

The two they had went up to shared the same height. They were also the ones that defended the two of them when they had been yelled at by that other person. The girl with pinkish hair talked first, a big, cheshire grin on her face as she pulled up a peace sign with her fingers. 

"Hi! I'm Enoshima Junko. Charmed, ain't ya?" 

"Enoshima-San is the Ultimate Fashionista and is practically featured on every magazine cover. In every photo shoot she has, she is noted to have done it perfectly!" Makoto cheerfully informed him. 

Junko suddenly turned around and shoved someone forward. The figure that she had forced forward jumped a bit, holding her case in front of her. 

"C'mon, sis! Introduce yourself!" 

"I, uhm, uh..." Mondo found himself waiting patiently for her introduction. It was a few seconds later that she had managed to squeak out, "Ikusaba Mukuro, the Ultimate Hairdresser," said she. 

_Hairdresser? Then damn, if my hair gets unraveled, I can go to her for help._

"Ikusaba-San is noted to be practically perfect at hairdressing and fashion choice as well. She also won every prize at every hairdressing competition that she entered to the point where she was banned from one of them." Makoto once again informs Mondo. 

"And she's my big twin sister!" Junko told them proudly as she wrapped a arm around Mukuro's shoulders and cuddle her, "She prepares my hair and clothing whenever I'm running late to a shoot, y'know?" Mukuro felt a smile spread on her lips as she hugged her sister back. 

"I'm Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student,"

"Names Owada Mondo, nice to fuckin' meet'cha," Mondo pressed his lips into a thin line before asking, "If you two are twins, why do you not have the same surname?"

"It's cause Mukuro-chan doesn't wanna be known in the world," Junko explains, "Can you believe it!? My big sis doesn't wanna be known! And she is the beeessssttttt!!" 

Mukuro's face flushed red, "I-I'm really not..."

"Hey, that ain't fuckin' true, Ikusaba," Mondo defends. Makoto's mouth closed midway. He was probably going to do the same thing as Mondo. "If you got scouted, then you must be pretty great."

"I—"

"Yeah, just like what Owada-Kun said," Makoto flashed her a great, big smile, "You must be great at your Ultimate, Ikusaba-San!" 

"T-thank you..." She whispers, holding her equipment case tightly. 

"C'mon, lets go introduce ourselves to more people!" Junko dragged her sister away, with Mukuro flailing the whole time. 

_Ain't that chick a shy one._

Mondo quickly went up to another person, Makoto following him close behind. Her hair was in two long brown braids that flowed down. She was also wearing a dark sailor fuku outfit with a long skirt and red tie. Her glasses were round, accompanied by her large eyes. 

"N-Not like y-you w-w-would remember my n-name but i-it's Fukawa Toko, the U-Ultimate Writing Prodigy."

_Wow. She didn't stutter at the last part._

"Fukawa-San is a great writer! She won so many awards for her novels, first starting with 'So Lingers The Ocean'! After that, she just kept on pumping out more and more books, Owada-Kun!" Makoto turned to Toko and introduced himself.

During the small lesson given by Makoto, Mondo could not help but think, _This chick is the Ultimate Writing Prodigy? Thought she'd look more... different._

"Y-You're st-staring at me," Toko hisses at Mondo. Mondo looked down at her as Makoto shook his head, trying to talk to her, "Y-You think I'm u-u-ugly, don't you!?" 

"What!?" Mondo cries out, "No, I don't!" Where did she get that from!?

"Stop lying!" She hisses. Makoto quickly began to do his best to divert her attention from Mondo to himself. But Toko did not listen to him and just kept on accusing the apologizing and frantic Mondo, "Y-You think I'm s-some filthy creature, right!?"

"Filthy creature!? No, I was—" just as he is about to defend once again, Toko grumbles and recedes. 

"Whatever, I-I'm used to I-it."

_I was way off of what a successful writer would be._

"Hey, so uh, I'm Owada Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader."

Toko did not reply.

_Well, okay then, Fukawa._

The next person they met with had red hair that was akin to fire, with each strand back. On his chin was a goatee with that of same colour. For most of it, he was wearing black pants, white button-up over a white tee with a red skull in the front. 

"Yo, sup! I'm Kuwata Leon!" 

Mondo waited for Makoto to explain who the fuck this guy was. Makoto, however, stared long and hard at Leon before shouting in surprise, "You? Seriously!?" 

"Dude, what's wrong?" Mondo asked as Makoto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"Nothing, Owada-Kun. He is the Ultimate Baseball Star."

"What? Were you thinking of someone with a shaved head?" 

"Um, I'm right here," Leon waves his hands in front of the two of them. "And yeah, what were you thinking that I would look like?"

"Uhhhh a sports-y guy with that outfit," Makoto explains, "I saw that on your picture in an article I found."

Mondo looked at Leon and resisted the urge to laugh. _This guy? In that outfit? With those shoes? Pffffttttt—_

"Wait, you saw that!?" Leon yells out. The shout turned into a groan as Mondo did his best to resist his laughter, breathing in and out several times somewhat helped. "Damn, I'm embarrassed now! It was needed, y'know?" 

_No. I do not know. I'm a fucking gang leader._

"Like I needed to shave my head. But I'm not gonna shave it, nor dye it no longer, you feel me?" 

_Well, my hair is like this. Naturally._

"But I'll be honest, I never went to a single practise at all. I actually really want to be a musician, y'know?"

"And how's that workin' out for ya?" Mondo couldn't help but ask.

"Heh, I'm still working on it."

The next person Makoto introduced him to was someone much taller then Makoto. Seriously, he made Makoto look like a damn flower in comparison. He was also bespectacle, with cold, icy blue eyes underneath. His blond and and choice of clothes made him look like an nobleman. 

"Names Togami Byakuya." He did not say anything else afterwards. 

The fuck. 

_That's a pretty lame introduction._

Makoto opened his mouth towards Mondo and was ready to drill him on who this 'Byakuya' person was when Byakuya scoffed, "We're done with introductions, right? So leave." 

Mondo found himself clenching his right fist tightly and holding it down with his left palm. 

Makoto quickly guided him away and began to explain, "Even amongst the ultimate students, this one is special. Togami Byakuya… the heir to his family's massive financial conglomerate. He's already started managing business operations, and his own personal assets are, well, vast. His title of Ultimate Affluent Prodigy is completely accurate. He's the definition of "exceptional". That's everything I learned about him in the Hope's Peak Academy thread online." 

_Ultimate Affluent Prodigy? His talent is being fucking rich. If I had as much money as him, then I would buy soooooooo many bikes._

The next person was someone that was actually smaller then Makoto. Yes, someone actually smaller then him. That was the most surprising thing Mondo found to these introductions. That and waking up in a locker. 

"I'm Fujisaki Chihiro, the Ultimate Programmer. It's nice to meet you two!" She greeted, a blush on her face. 

Likewise, Makoto and Mondo greeted themselves to her as well. As she listened to their introductions, a glint suddenly appeared in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Owada-Kun and Naegi-Kun. I feel like we have met before..."

 _Huh? What's this chick thinking?_

"But we haven't met, Fujisaki-San," Makoto reminds her, "That's why me and Owada-Kun said hi to you."

Makoto then distracted her before whispering to Mondo, "Fujisaki-San is known for her cutting edge programs that she makes. Her personality also caused a legion of fans to blossom."

"Uhmmm," she had turned back to them and Mondo found himself in a awkward position, "Are you two upset?" Her voice got lower as she whimpered out, "Is it because of me?" 

"No, no, no, no!" Makoto says what Mondo is thinking. "I just needed to talk to Owada-Kun for a moment!" 

"Huh? Is that why you told me to look somewhere else?"

"Yeah, sorry, kid," Mondo rubs the back of his neck, "But we ain't mad at ya." 

"Oh, you aren't?" A smile spread across her face as she laughed a bit, "I'm so glad!"

_Guess Naegi wasn't wrong about that..._

The next person was a pale, black haired and red eyed woman. Her clothing was that of gothic Lolita, and those drills of hers must be fake cause who the fuck would have time to do that? 

"Hello," she says after Mondo and Makoto say their own names, "I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. Feel free to call me Celeste-chan." The accent she spoke in was foreign, and Mondo did not know much accents. 

"Celeste-chan is noted for not losing a bet at all," Makoto informs him. Mondo nods in response, but he can't shake something off.

"Celeste-chan, you are Japanese, right?"

"Yes, I am," she agrees, "Is something the matter, Owada-Kun?" 

"Then the fuck is your real name?" 

The smile on Celeste's face drops after hearing Mondo's question. The glint in her red eyes turns cruel, promising death to anyone that ever dare to come into her vicinity. 

"I'm sorry, but I already told you my name. It is Celestia Ludenberg." She practically bites out, the regal and elegant gone from her voice. 

_Polite but forceful? This chick is bonkers._

"Now if you will excuse me, Owada," she hisses, the honorific gone, "I will go and introduce myself to more people." She then left the two of them to their own devices. 

As she did, there was the appearance of someone behind her. Her hair was lavender, almost like bandages. Everything was was wearing just seemed to be purple: purple blazer, purple skirt, light shirt and purple buckled boots. Shit, even her eyes were the same colour! The only thing that was not purple was her tie, which was a dark orange. 

She said nothing. She just looked at them, staring at them. Evaluating. 

"Hey, are you gonna speak or what?" Mondo asks, his voice carefully light as to not come off as harsh. 

"My name is... Kirigiri Kyoko." She said nothing else, and returned to staring at them. She probably already knew their names, as she did not ask. Or rather, she did not want to ask what their names was...

_The chick is tight-lipped. Wonder if Naegi-Kun found anything about her..._

"Ah, so uh," Makoto spoke up, "What are you doing at this school?" 

Kyoko's head snapped towards him and Mondo found himself actually repressing a flinch that protruded from her icy glare, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"What Naegi means is that you have to be some kind of damn 'ultimate', right?" Mondo turned to Makoto, causing the other to nod his head as an answer, "He just wants to know your talent."

"I don't see why I should tell you."

"I mean, you don't have to tell me."

"I don't have to tell you, and I'm not going to tell you."

With that, Kyoko walked away. Makoto spoke up, "I never found anything about Kirigiri-San on any forums or Hope's Peak Threads online."

"That's why you wanted to know her talent, huh?"

 _Well, she didn't hafta be so damn rude about it. I may swear, but even I have politeness._

They moved onto the other person. His hair was... strange to say the least. It was splaying across every direction. On his chin was a stubble, and God were his clothes weird as hell. 

"HEYO! I'm Hagakure Yasuhiro. I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant!" 

Mondo could not help but narrow his eyes at the guy. Something about him seemed off...

"Hagakure-Kun is known as 'Supernova' in the psychic community. His telling are 30 percent accurate." Makoto informs him as they both stare at the guy after introducing themselves. 

_How the fuck does fortune telling work, anyway?_

Yasuhiro's eyes suddenly bulged out of his sockets as he pointed behind the two of them. "I saw it! I totally saw it!"

"Saw what?" Mondo looked behind himself and saw nothing at all. 

"Two guardian angels! One had a crazy perm and held a sky fish in its mouth while the other was bald and donned a sword! Those guardian angels are your two guardian angels!" 

What. 

Just what.

Absolutely what. 

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Yasuhiro laughed out. Mondo shifted a bit, he couldn't shake something off about this guy...

"But, hey. Let's grab some Saké or brewskis some time and talk!"

"We're underaged!" Makoto protests, "We can't drink!" 

"Oh, right. I'm actually 21. I got held back a few times so I forget some people are younger then me."

_Few times? The hell?_

The feeling about Yasuhiro was gone, replaced with annoyance. Mondo nonchalantly walked away from the guy, Makoto trailing after him. 

The next person was the one who shouted at them before for being late. He turned towards the two of them and bowed down halfway. 

"Greetings, my name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Let us work together throughout our school year!"

_Does he seriously not know how fucked up this situation is?_

Makoto leaned in towards Mondo and said, "Ishimaru-Kun went to a prestigious private school and won every honours in every year. His grades are always on top. They say he respects rules above anything else, causing him to earn the title of Ultimate Moral Compass."

"Please, do not leave me hanging! What are your names?" Kiyotaka butted in. 

"N-Naegi Makoto."

"Owada Mondo."

"Those names, Hm?" He spread his arms out and laughed boisterously, "Those are good names, strong names! Your parents gave you wonderful names!" 

_Why the fuck is this guy so loud?_

Makoto led Mondo away so that they could both recover their eardrums. After a minute or so, Mondo had recovered. 

"We only have two more people left, Owada-Kun."

_Two left? Yes!_

The second to last person was someone very round. He wore a light grey cardigan over a white button up, which the collar was held together by a orange tie with a blue arrow on it. On his back did he carry a pack. They introduced themselves first. 

"My name is Yamada Hifumi, but feel free to call me by my nickname: The Alpha and the Omega!"

I highly doubt that anyone is gonna call this dude that. 

"Tell me, how much do you know about the world of 2-D?" 

The duo stayed silent. 

Hifumi placed his hands on his hips and said, "Well, in that world, I am well known and supremely regarded as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. I once sold 10,000 copies of one of my fan comics at a school festival. The event has passed into legend. Some of them didn't get it, of course, saying I 'tainted' the event. How stupid can you be?!" 

_Pretty sure that is tainting the damn event. But he did sell 10,000 copies..._

_Also, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator? Seriously?_

"The words of such idiots means nothing to me. I am like Van Gogh-utterly unappreciated in my time. I am a soldier, serving day and night to destroy all mindless preconceptions of fanfiction. I'm sure if you were to observe my work, Naegi-dono and Owada-dono, you would comprehend its greatness immediately. For my work is filled with the deepest meaning…." Hifumi continued without input, "Like controlling our basic urges!" 

_I don't wanna comprehend that._

Judging by the look on Makoto's face, he seemed to think the same. 

They both stealthily moved away from Hifumi and onto the last person. She was wearing a blue and white sailor fuku outfit. She also had blue eyes and hair. 

"Hi, I'm Maizono Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop Sensation! I look forward to getting to know the both of you!"

Makoto stood on his toes and whispered in Mondo's ear, "Maizono-San is known across the country and is actually the lead singer of her group." Makoto's tone wasn't the same as his others. It seemed also nostalgic, his tone. He was about to continue when Sayaka suddenly giggled as she said, "I'm not a doll, y'know. I'm alive!"

Makoto jerked away from Mondo and cried out, "Huh? Wait, huh?"

_Was he thinking that she was a doll? Or at least looked like one?_

"Just kidding. I just have good intuition," she looked at the two expectantly, "So, what are your names?"

"Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Owada Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader."

Sayaka's face morphed into that of thinking as she turned to Makoto, "Hey, uh..." She smiled as she turned away, "Actually, it can wait."

Mondo turned to look at his new classmates. Excited, confused, wondered, amazed– He felt all of those emotions at once. 

One emotion was bigger then those. 

Fear. 


	2. Prolouge, Part II

"Enough with this idle chitchat," Byakuya growls out once everyone stops talking, "We can't just stand around and make 'friends' like baboons." 

"That reminds me..." Makoto raised his voice, "What happened to all of you when you came here?" 

"Well, I just... fell asleep," Sayaka replies. 

"Wait, you too, Maizono?" Mondo asks. 

"Yeah!" Leon shouts out, although not as loud as Kiyotaka, "Have you seen the windows? They are all bolted up!" 

"Not to mention this big vault here," Aoi pointed at the entrance door. Or rather, what was the entrance door. "It sure as hell wasn't in the pictures or when I came here!"

"They took most of our stuff! I don't even have my phone!" Junko groans out. She then looked back at Mukuro holding her equipment case, blinked, and said, "Well, most of our stuff."

"That is strange," Chihiro agrees, "I don't have my PDA at all." 

Mukuro looked down as she suggested softly, "What if we got kidnapped?" 

"Someone hauled us up!?" Leon cries out, nervous, "Why though? Who!?" 

"C'mon," Hagakure spoke up, his expression not changing, completely serene. "It's probably just some sort of prank from the school, right? Why don't we just lay back and relax?" 

"You think this is a fucking prank!?" Mondo clenches his fists tightly, letting Makoto bring them down, "You think all of this is a prank!? We are trapped in this goddamn school, all the windows are bolted up, the front door is now a vault, and you think this is a joke!?" 

"Well, yeah? They wanna surprise us, right?" 

"As if!" Mondo stops and inhales deeply. In, out, in, out, in, out. "What I'm saying is that we have to keep our damn guard up. We can't just think what we want to think and just roll with it."

"It seems," Byakuya's voice is directed towards him, "That a brute like you has a brain after all."

Mondo feels himself twitching as Byakuya both insulted and complimented him. Fucking rich people. 

A sudden buzz from several parts of their articles of clothing stops them from discussing further. Confused, they all pulled out the small tablets and looked at the message that had just popped up on the screen. 

'Task: Meet in the Gymnasium to meet your Headmaster' 

Task? 

_What kind of bullshit is this?_

"What. The heck. Was that?" Junko asked what everyone was thinking. No one said anything, just staring at the tablets in their hands. Mondo found the silence unnerving, not to mention it reminded him of something else. Something dark. Everyone wearing black clothes.

Byakuya then sighed, turning around. He went out in the hallway of the front entrance, calm and composed as ever, "If you'll excuse me."

"Hey, wait!" Mukuro called out, "Are you actually listening to this?" 

"Ohhhh! I see!" Yasuhiro laughs, "So this was just getting us pumped up!" Mondo was half tempted to shout at the guy again for thinking that this was a prank. Some clairvoyant he was. 

"I wonder what is in store." Yasuhiro's voice had went deeper for a moment. 

"Maaaannnn," Leon stretched and yawned, standing on his very toes, "I was looking forward to getting some sleep." Leon then walked forward to the Gymnasium. 

"Hey, wait for me!" Chihiro cries out, doing her best to keep up. 

"N-No one cares, b-but I-I-I'll be going t-too," and with that, Toko followed. 

Kiyotaka was next, then Aoi was next. The ones left remaining, however, just stayed put. They did not move at all from their spots. 

Just what the hell is going on here? Falling unconscious, everything bolted or sealed up, and finally that weird ass message. Guess I was right to be afraid. 

"What is this," Junko breaks the silence, practically growling the question, "What is happening?" 

"Are you not curious?" Kyoko asks, crossing her arms, "It is not like we have a choice."

"If we don't move forward, we learn nothing. The only choice we have is to push ahead," Sakura says, resolute. 

"But this doesn't feel right..." Sayaka whispered. "Why would anyone do this?" 

No one replies to her question. Everyone else leaves except Celestia, Makoto, and Mondo. 

"Hmmmmm," Celestia hums something, looking at Mondo before a smile breaks out on her face, "Haha. Togami-Kun was correct! For a brute, you really do have some brains." 

Mondo began to fume, his face red. He couldn't hit a girl, at all! But if he did, then this chick would be flying across the room already! But he exhaled through his nose, stood up straight, and sighed. 

Makoto turned and look at him, worried. But Mondo just turned around and went to the Gymnasium. As he did, he passed by a sign that said he was on the first floor and bars that led to other floors. 

As he went through the trophy room, he growled, "This is the worst thing ever. And I've been in juvie." 

No. He was not overreacting. He looked at the trophies displayed proudly behind the glass and glazed his eyes at them, thinking. 

"If this is Hope's Peak, then there is no damn way that they could replicate these, right?" 

He hoped he was right. If not, then the person that managed to make this is really good at replicating. 

Mondo clicked his tongue, looking at the trophies once again. Finally, he went through the doors to the Gymnasium. A buzz from his pocket made him pick up the small tablet. As he booted it up, a section called 'Completed Tasks' had that of the task from before. 

As he stepped in, he heard a pair of two more footsteps— clicking heels and flat sneakers. Celestia and Makoto soon came inside, standing in place after a few steps. 

In the very front of the Gymnasium was a stage with a wooden podium with the Hope's Peak Sigil proudly displayed in the front. The curtains were drawn to the side, allowing full view of the stage. In front of the stage were foldable red chairs. 

"Testing, testing..." A shrill voice said. Instinctively, they all stepped back at the sudden wavelengths. 

"One, two, three... Okay!" Behind the podium, a black and white blur jumped up into 5 feet in the air before landing on the top of the podium. 

It was... A teddy bear. 

Specifically, a large teddy bear. 

The left side of the bear was white with a single black dot for an eye. On the other half was a dreaded black, with a red-scar like thing equivalent to the button eye on the left side. Accompanied by that was a sinister grin. 

Chihiro voiced their thoughts, "A... Teddy bear?" 

"I'm not a teddy bear, and I'm not a build-a-bear reject," the teddy bear protests. It is still motionless. "I am Monokuma, the leader of this academy!" 

Silence. 

Yasuhiro screamed alongside Hifumi, "AHHHHHHHHHH! IT TALKED!" 

"Could you not scream—" Monokuma got up and raised a... Paw? A hand? What? 

"IT MOVED!" 

"You don't have to voice every damn thing this thing does!" Mondo yells out, his ears ringing. Neither of them listened and were about to once again yell when Sakura used her hands to cover their mouths. 

"Why, thank you, Ogami-San!" Monokuma turned to the group, "Now, then, before we start, everyone take out their e-Handbooks!" No one moved. Sakura still had her hands on Hifumi's and Yasuhiro's mouths. 

"Do it!" Monokuma ordered. The amount of authority in its voice made them do so, taking out the small tablets — or rather e-Handbooks — and turned them on. 

"Now, as you can see, your e-Handbooks display your name when you activate them, have a map of the school, a task section' the rules and regulations, the other profiles of students, and some files!" 

Files?

 _Why the fuck would we need files?_

"A certain task will be given each day. For example: cleaning duty, trash duty— anything, really!" Monokuma stopped, "Okay, we all know the e-Handbooks now? Gimme a nod if that is!" 

Everyone just stared at Monokuma. 

"I'll take that as a yes! Now then," Monokuma stood up tall. Well, as tall as that bear could do, "You sixteen students represent the hope of this world with your incredible talents. To protect you, you shall live a communal life in this Academy, follwing the rules and regulations and doing your daily tasks until..."

"...The day you die!"

Till the day we... die? 

He couldn't believe what they were all hearing. Toko was the first to voice, "D-Did you say... u-until the day w-we d-d-die!?" 

"Do not worry!" Monokuma assured in a fake tone, "You won't run out of food, water, or plumbing!" 

"You're screwing with us, right?" Junko forced out, her red nails pointing at Monokuma, "You're saying that we have to live here forever?" 

"No, I am not lying! I hate liars! To prove it, you guys are all cut off from the outside world!" 

Mondo remembered Leon's words about the windows being bolted up. Those metal plates, screwed into place with those bolts were...

 _Made to keep us inside this damn building!?_

"You can't be serious," Mukuro says, her hands clutching her case tightly, "We can't just stay here forever!" 

"Ah, yes..." Monokuma let out a dreamy sigh, "You truly cannot let go of the outside world, can you not? Well, that's fine! I already have something for you guys if you want to get out!" 

"Well?" Byakuya looks at Monokuma scathingly, "Tell us."

"If someone were to disrupt the harmony between you students, then you'd be free to go!" 

"'Disrupt the harmony'?" Aoi's face progressively got more nervous, "What do you mean by that?" 

"By 'disrupt the harmony'," Kyoko placed a finger on her chin, thinking, "Do you mean... killing?" 

"What?" Makoto shouts, "There's no way!" 

"Too bad, Naegi-Kun," Monokuma claps its paws, "Kirigiri-San is correct!" 

_Is this damn thing..._

"Are you fucking with us?" Mondo clenches is fist tightly, "You want us to kill each other?" 

"Why, yes, Owada-Kun!" The thing chirps, "I mean it! It doesn't matter how you kill someone. You just gotta kill them!" 

Mondo feels himself _move._

He shot himself towards Monokuma, hand outstretched. As he neared the damn thing, he grabbed it by its neck and lifted it up. 

"You get off of this!?' He shouts, "Are you enjoying yourself?" 

A deep chuckle comes out from the bear, "Are you?" 

Mondo waited for Monokuma to reply, but it didn't. It began to tick. Just tick. 

Tick, tick, tick...

Realization crossed his face. Quickly pivoting, Mondo threw Monokuma up into the air and watched as the bear blew into smithereens. The scent of gunpowder filled the room as the embers dropped to the lamented wooden floor. 

_That thing... it was actually... it was really gonna kill me!_

"Owada-Kun!" Makoto is the first to move, coming to his side, "Are you hurt?" Mondo turned to look at him, taking in the air. _That thing could've killed me. It would've kill me. I would've ended up like Daiya..._ "I'm fine," he assures, "I'm fine."

"But Monokuma self-destructed, so that must mean that it is gone, right?" Sayaka asks, stepping forward. 

"No, I am not gone, Maizono-San!" Monokuma jumps up once again from behind the podium, "I have more copies of me! I have Monokuma's hidden all around the school, so don't try to attract all of them and destroy them with one of me!" 

Kyoko grumbled in the background. 

"But we wouldn't kill!" Chihiro insists, "Why would we kill each other?"

"Well, if ya don't like it, then just live together! If not, then kill!" 

"C'mon," Yasuhiro laughs out, Mondo shifts. "We know that this a joke, so where is the punchline?" 

_God, he is annoying._

"I don't know if you noticed, Hagakure-dono, but none of us are laughing," Hifumi squeaks out. 

"That's because Monokuma hasn't delivered the punchline yet!" 

"Punchline?" Monokuma speaks, "Punchline? I'll give you the punchline: you either kill each other to get out of here or stay in a communal lifestyle forever!" 

"Stop being so serious—" 

"Serious? Hagakure-Kun!" Kiyotaka finally speaks up, "Headmaster Monokuma wishes for us to kill each other! This is no joke!" 

"Yes! It's no joke! I will say this one more time: you either accept the fact that you will stay in here, or you kill each other!" 

With that, Monokuma was gone. 

Silence followed the disappearance of Monokuma. Everyone was just looking around, nervous. Wondering. Makoto broke the silence, "Based on what Monokuma said, we have two options— live together until we die or... or..." He couldn't bring himself to say the latter part. 

"Or we kill one another," Celestia states, calm as ever. 

"But we can't!" Chihiro protests. 

"This is a lie," Sayaka assures herself, "This is a lie, this is a lie, a lie, a lie..."

 _This isn't a lie_ , Mondo thinks, _Monokuma was pretty darn serious._

"Then again," Byakuya speaks, "Is there anyone that is truly considering this?" 

Byakuya's words are taken into account and they all once again revert into a state of taciturnity. They did what they were doing previously: staring at each other. 

Mondo realizes that he was right. He was right the entire time he came to this school. 

He felt fear. He should've listened to his gut instinct. 

He should've listened. 

After another minute, the heavy air is broken as Kyoko speaks, simple words flowing out of her mouth, "Are you just going to stand here? All of you? Just here, glaring at each other for the whole day?" 

"Yes, she is right!" Kiyotaka says, almost forced, almost eager, "I have forgotten such a simple fact! Someone please hit me!" 

"If you have the time to shout, then you have the time to forgive yourself," Mondo find himself saying, Kyoko's words helping him out of his frightened stupor. 

"Well, we find a way out of here, right?" Leon says, pumping his fists upwards. 

"Then we find the one controlling that damn bear and beat the hell out of em'." Junko adds, a smirk on her face. She tapped her heels a bit as she did so. Mondo shivered, he did not want to be on the receiving end of those heels. 

"Isn't finding the mastermind behind all of this more important?" Makoto asks, "Don't get me wrong, I really want to leave like the rest of you, but we need to work something out first."

"Okay, then," Mukuro steps forward, "First we try to find a way out, then we talk about anything we find, okay? Or maybe we review the rules and regulations first so that Monokuma doesn't try to blow up someone again."

They all were silent. Except for Byakuya, who left the room. Damn bastard. 

Makoto opened his e-Handbook up and began to read, "'Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.'"

 _It's not as if we can leave if we want to._

"'Nighttime is from 10:00pm to 7:00am. Some areas are off-limits, so please exercise caution.'"

'"Sleeping anywhere other then the dorms would be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.'"

_What? Are you gonna blow us up like you tried to do with me?_

"'With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at you discretion.'"

 _There's bars all around the damn school._

'"Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is prohibited as well as the destruction of surveillance cameras.'"

"'Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes a 'blackened' will graduate, unless they are discovered.'"

"'Additional school regulations may be added extra if necessary.'"

"'Unless they are discovered'?" Sakura mused, "How will this work out?" 

"Monokuma may have something in store for us," Kiyotaka asserts, "I mean, injustice cannot go unpunished!" 

Byakuya still did not return to the Gymnasium. 

Mondo found himself looking up towards the ceiling. A about an hour ago, he would've been looking up at the sky, enjoying the breeze against his skin or as he drove his motorcycle across Japan. 

But he was in a prison now. 

A cruel prison alongside process of elimination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is gonna die first?


	3. Chapter 1, Part I

Leon shoved the door to the boys bathroom open, causing Sayaka to step back from the amount of force it was given. He went inside and began to open the stalls, Sayaka staying outside. 

Leon the turned around and asked, "Maizono, why are you staying out there?" 

"Well... It is the boys bathroom after all..."

"That don't matter if we're stuck in here! C'mere!" 

Sayaka looked nervous before stepping inside. A sudden buzzing noise from her e-Handbook made her pick it up. On the screen said, 'Violation: Maizono Sayaka has stepped in the Boys Bathroom. Punishment: Trash duty for two days.'

Oh. 

Sayaka sighs and shows her screen to Leon, who growls out, "Are you serious? Monokuma is really strict..." 

"Do I have to do it right now?" She wonders, turning around. A buzz from her Handbook implicates a yes. Groaning, she apologized to Leon before heading off.

* * *

The amount of bars around the school are many. Too many. You would need more hands in order to count all of them. _Still_ , Aoi wonders why. _Why would Monokuma block off everything?_

She doesn't really think that much. So she explores with Sakura, who is unable to make a dent in the bars and the metal plates on the windows. Not to mention that even she could not take off the bolts. 

Whenever she was close to making one, Monokuma would appear and reprimand her for violating the school. But the bear didn't try to blow her up like it did with Mondo. 

Still. Monokuma is very, very strict. 

None of them like that. 

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Kyoko's heels make a distinct sound as she walks across the school, eyes narrowing as she takes in every single detail that she had found. Where was he? Where was her father? Why would this suddenly become a murderous elimination? 

She needed answers, not sleep. 

She had went into most of the classrooms, had snooped, and found nothing yet. Not escape route, no exit. That was, until she found a map. 

A map of Hope's Peak Academy, with a few more accompanying the paper. She neatly folds the collected papers as she walks away, leaving no trace of herself. 

Monokuma soon popped in, looking at the drawers in the room. When the bear did not find the map, it gave a loud, "WHAT!?" 

* * *

Makoto opened the door to the cafeteria open, walking inside warily. Behind him was Mondo, who was cursing at his hands. 

Makoto then turned to the kitchen and ran inside, searching for a plastic bag. He checked several cupboards until he found one. Grabbing it, he quickly went and opened the fridge go get some ice. After he had done so, he went outside to a still cursing Mondo and placed the ice in his hands. 

"Shit, thanks, Naegi," Mondo thanks, pressing the ice against his hands. 

"Are you sure you are okay?" Makoto asks, taking a seat, "You did hit your hand pretty hard against the metal plates... not to mention the bolts..."

"I've been in plenty biking accidents before," he shrugs off, "It may hurt, but it's fine."

The concerned look on Makoto's face made him almost sigh. This dude is extremely motherly. Optimistic as hell. I guess... that's a good trait. 

The doors open once again, and in comes in Chihiro. She looks at the two of them in surprise, but Mondo pays no mind and gestures with his hand for her to sit down. She does so and looks at the two before at Mondo's hand. 

"Owada-kun!" She shouts, "What happened?" 

"I was a dumbass and tried making a dent in the plates," he held up his hand, "Didn't work." 

"Even if you did make a dent," she says, her hands clenching her skirt, "Monokuma would probably yell at you."

A look from Makoto made them both turn to him. "We should go after the mastermind first."

They both flinch back at the sudden declaration. "W-Wait, we don't even know where that fucker is," Mondo protests, "Not to mention that you'd get blown up by it."

"Yes, but think about it," Makoto places his hands on the table, "If we go after the mastermind behind this, draw out enough information, we'd be able to escape!" 

"What if you get hurt?" Chihiro asks, her eyes downward, "What if the mastermind hears you and hurts you?" 

"Then..." Makoto didn't come up with an answer. He closed his eyes, staying silent. "Then I get hurt."

"How would you even get the mastermind?" Mondo asks. 

"Who knows? Maybe we could ignore killing, enough to frustrate them." 

"Ah, there you three are!" They all jumped as Monokuma slithered into the room. The bear was jumping up and down, "Did you check the kitchen yet?" 

They all stayed silent. 

"I'll take that as an answer! Everyday the food will be restocked according to how much as been consumed by you guys! So don't worry about food shortages!" 

Silence. 

"Oh, come on! Am I that horrifying?" 

No answer. 

Monokuma sulked and walked out of the room. Chihiro got up and looked outside, looking for the bear. When she saw nothing, she turned around and gave the two a thumbs up. 

"How many of them does it have around the school!?" Mondo growls out, clutching his fist. 

"It did say it had multiple versions of itself." Makoto rubs the back of his neck. 

"Still," a smile grew on Chihiro's face, "I wanna see what it's made out of. I wanna see the programming..."

_Right. She's the Ultimate Programmer. Of course she'd want to see what Monokuma is made out of._

Makoto looked upwards and said, "Ah! Everyone else should be coming in soon."

The door to the cafeteria was slammed open, and in came Kiyotaka. Trailing behind him was Hifumi. After a few minutes, Mukuro and Junko came in, after that Byakuya and Toko. Celestia then walked in, then Sakura and Aoi. After that, Leon and Yasuhiro. 

"Where is Maizono-kun?" Kiyotaka shouts. 

Leon crossed his arms behind his head, "Maizono made a violation of the rules by stepping into the boy's bathroom. Now she has trash duty for two days."

"Did she get in trouble because of you, Kuwata-kun?" 

"It is what it is!" 

Kiyotaka sighs, deciding to ask, "What about Kirigiri-kun?" 

No one gave Kiyotaka an answer. 

Aoi speaks up, a finger near her cheek, "So... nobody has seen her?" 

"Do you..." Chihiro starts to shake, welcoming the hand on her shoulder courtesy of Makoto, "Do you think that..."

Kiyotaka starts to growl, cursing out Kyoko under his breath. Saying that she should have warned everyone beforehand. Then doors are suddenly opened, and in comes Sayaka, who grabs a chair and sits down near Makoto. 

Kiyotaka then speaks up, "I decree that the first session now begin!" 

Mondo sees her tug at Makoto's sleeve and try to talk to him before looking away. He blinks for a moment, about to ask her what she was going to ask her about. But Celestia speaks up. 

"Me, Fukawa-san, and Yamada-kun did not group up. Rather, we did nothing. Instead, we just stood in the gym before coming inside,"

"Wait a sec," Mondo clenches his unhurt fist, "So you just stood around while we tried to find a way out?" 

"Well, it is not like our help would change anything, no?" 

"What the hell!" Junko looks like she is going to slam her hands on the table, but stops, "What were you thinking!" 

Mukuro tugs at her sisters sleeve, and Junko relents a bit as well as her voice. Mondo remembers his brother calming down some of his gang members, as well as himself doing the same after Daiya...

Toko stuttered out, "W-Well you d-didn't i-invite me!" 

"You could've asked!" 

"L-Like I would g-go anywhere w-with a s-slut like you..."

Junko's eyes widened, "Slut?" 

Mukuro freezes. 

"Y-Your mind is a-as thin as y-your body. Y-Y-You make me s-sick..." Toko squeaks out before recoiling at the heated glare Mukuro gives her. 

"I'm sorry, Fukawa," Mukuro clutches her case tightly, "How could you say something like that to someone you have just met? Not to mention that someone is my sister?" 

_Note to self, never insult Enoshima if Ikusaba is with her._

"Okay, okay," Yasuhiro laughs out, waving his hands, "Stress is bad for the skin! Chill, guys!" 

"Yeah," Sayaka agrees, a smile on her face, "You two are fighting like sisters!" 

Makoto squints his eyes towards her, with Mondo slouching over. 

"I don't think that's happening at the moment, Maizono-san..." Makoto places a hand behind his neck. 

"Huh?" She turns to Makoto, "Then what's happening?" 

"A verbal cat fight, that's what is fucking happening." Mondo answers in Makoto's stead. 

Byakuya diverts the attention away, "I was searching for anything that could help us discover the mastermind, but I have nothing. Other then that, I have nothing to say."

"That's it?" Kiyotaka asks. 

"I would have naturally reveal anything else if I did find anything else."

He's got ya there...

Kiyotaka stands up straight, "I have found out that we have dorm rooms, individual for each of us!"

_You say that like it's the discovery of the century!_

"Well, duh," Aoi huffs, her cheeks coming out, "I figured that out!" 

"On the bright side," Celestia smiles, "We won't have to worry about surviving like animals."

"On top of that, Monokuma says that the walls are soundproof! As well as the fact that they have been pre-assigned with nameplates!" Kiyotaka continues. 

Monokuma suddenly comes in, saying nothing unlike before. The bear then starts to hand out small key chains, etched with their names on them. The bear then left the room, waddling out. 

"Monokuma also told me that only the girl's bathrooms for it have locks," Sakura bellows out. 

Makoto speaks up, "Me and Owada-kun went ahead and looked at the plates over the windows. Owada-kun got slightly frustrated and punched the plates and," he gestured to Mondo's swollen hand, "You can see how that went." 

"Monokuma also says that whatever we eat in the cafeteria will be restocked automatically the day after," Chihiro adds, "I only got here after Owada-kun and Naegi-kun so..."

"Ah, that is great!" Hifumi places his hands on his hips, "Then we do not need to worry about how much it will last!" 

"E-Eat sesame s-seeds or something..." Toko says, blunt, deadpan. 

"Am I a parakeet!?" 

Well, now that I think about it...

"Wait, did Monokuma try to eat you or anything?" Aoi asks. She looks nervous. 

"You truly are a imbecile if a machine would wish to eat anyone," Celestia smiles at her. 

"S-Shut up!" 

"Eat?" Hifumi pressed a hand against his chin, "What kind of eat are we talking about?" 

"Get your mind out of the fucking gutter!" Mondo hisses, resisting the urge to punch Hifumi across the room, "We can't get sidetracked!" 

"It's curiosity!" 

"It's being a perv!" 

"You're spending an awful amount of time yelling and crying," the new voice flows through. The click of heels and the slight rustle of something, "Accept the reality of your situation." 

Kyoko had finally come. She grabs her own chair and drags it. She took out some folded papers and opened them up, putting them on the table. 

"I found this map of Hope's Peak Academy, and it matches up with what I saw online, Ogami-san, there were bars covering the stairs, right?" Sakura nods in response to Kyoko's question, "I see. Then the other ones must be the other floors," Kyoko leans back on her chair, "But a number of renovations have been done to it."

"Where," Kiyotaka questions, "Where did you get these maps?" 

"It doesn't matter where I found them."

"It does matter! Don't freak us out!" 

Makoto puts his hands up, "Please, calm down! We need to figure out some things! Like where are the other students?" 

"Chill, Naegi-chi!" Yasuhiro laughs, "The staff put this together, right? We just need to let everything sort it out!" 

_Forceful._

Mondo places a hand on his face, "Can I punch him? His stupidity is really getting on my nerves."

"Not yet," Kyoko pauses, "Though it would be really tempting to do so."

"Hey!" Yasuhiro protests. 

Celestia breaks the argument with a small laugh protruding from her lips. She placed her hands on the table and laughed a bit more, garnering the stares of the others towards her. 

"H-Hey," Toko shrinks back a bit, "W-Why are yo-you laughing?" 

"Splitting up was a good idea, do you not think?" She moves her hands and places them under her chin, "Because it makes it clear that we are in a isolated place, no way out, no way in."

No one had anything to say to Celestia's truth. Except for Yasuhiro, who said, "I'm sure that when we get out, they'll congratulate us for doing so!" 

"..."

"What? I'm right, aren't I?" 

"Leave the fucking room," Mondo orders. 

Yasuhiro was forced to leave the room. 

"B-But... h-h-how do we g-get out!?" Toko places her hands on her head, pulling her hair, "H-How!?" 

Byakuya smirks, crossing his arms, "Did you not hear what Monokuma said, Fukawa? We just need to kill—"

Mukuro actually growled a bit as Aoi slammed her hands on the table, "Don't even joke about that!" 

Celestia takes over, her words smooth, elegant, "All we can do is adapt to our situation. Lacking adaptability is that of lacking survival."

"Stop that cryptic shit, Celeste-chan," Mondo crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair, "What the fuck are you saying?" 

"I am saying that we should just accept living here. I would also like to add a new rule," Celestia's hands move to her handbook. She turns it out and goes to the rules page, "It does not say that we can go out on nighttime, right? I would like to make that rule official."

_Ah, Mondo realizes what she is doing, She's providing protection to herself, as will as trying to limit the amount of murders occurring._

"Every night that comes and goes, I am sure that we will get anxious that someone will be trying to kill us, no?" She explains, shushing Toko in the process, "It will slowly eat us away as long as we are here."

"I see your reasoning, Celeste-chan," Junko nods to her sisters statement, "It would be bad if we were to die from the stress."

"The idea," Kyoko places a hand on her chin, "It has merit. But not everyone will agree."

"Exactly, Kirigiri-san, for that reason," Celestia turned off her handbook, "We will have to agree on it."

Kiyotaka shots up from his seat, "I speak on behalf of every boy here that we accept this rule! Though, it may be broken at times!" 

"Hey," Leon rolls his eyes, "Don't just decide for us." 

"Everyone is in an agreement, right?" Makoto puts his hands up, stopping any arguments from happening, "Right?" 

He looked around the room and saw everyone nodding. 

_Glad we could agree on something._

"Okay," Makoto sighs in relief, "Great."

Celestia gets up from her seat, "If you shall excuse me, nighttime is soon," she once again pulled up her e-Handbook, hiding the booted up screen from view. Mondo narrowed his eyes. She then pointed at the small clock, reading 18:56 pm, or 6:56. 

"It is about two hours until nighttime. I want to take a shower before then," she turned it off and waved her hand, "Goodbye."

Mukuro looked away and muttered, "So, we are spending the night here? That's a shame..." 

Junko nudged her sister's shoulder, "Mukuro-chan, I'll be going to my dorm, okay? See you!" Mukuro nodded as she watched Junko walk to the dorm room. 

"Two people left, three if you included Hagakure-kun," Kyoko says, towards Kiyotaka, "What do you want to do, Ishimaru-kun?" 

"We shall reconvene tomorrow!" Kiyotaka replies. Mondo rubs his ears at the shouting. 

"D-Do we actually h-have to spend t-t-the night h-here?" Toko grabs her braids and pulls on them, although not that hard. 

"Well, it's not like we have a choice, right?" Chihiro gets up, "Though I would like a small snack before I go." 

"We need sleep," Mondo agrees, "We won't be able to think straight if we don't get none."

He vaguely hears Sayaka talking to Makoto again. He wonders why she is talking to him, could they know each other? 

"Our only option for tomorrow is to once again split up," Sakura says, getting up, "That is not much to go on."

"Well, yeah!" Aoi raises her fists, "We'll do that tomorrow!" 

"Great," Mukuro gets up, "I'm exhausted. I'm sure everyone else is." 

Mondo left the room, others following behind him. The only ones left in the cafeteria were Chihiro, Makoto, and Sayaka. Chihiro was getting a small snack while the latter two were talking. 

Mondo soon arrived to his dorm room and opened it using the key that Monokuma gave him. As he opened the door, he was greeted with patterned red wallpaper, carpeted floor, a bed with blue sheets, a desk and drawer, a closet, and a door to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him and went towards the bathroom door. 

_Monokuma said that only the girls bathroom have locks, right? So..._

He opened the door and looked behind the knob at the other side. No locks where seen. 

_"I hate liars!" Guess it was telling the truth, huh?_

Mondo then turned to the closet and opened it up, seeing matching outfits with his own. He shuddered, _Okay, that is creepy as fuck_. 

He closed the closet and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it over the chair in front of the desk. He went towards the bed and laid down on it, eyes closed as he waited for slumber. 

Monokuma's voice made him jump and curse, "It is now 20:00pm, or in other words, 10:00pm! The dining hall will be locked once Fujisaki-san is done having their snack. Make sure that your doors are locked, everyone! Goodnight!"

* * *

At the cafeteria, Chihiro jumped at her name being called. In her hands was some cookies and a glass of milk. 

* * *

The lights in his room turned off automatically. Mondo said nothing, closing his eyes once again and letting sleep take him. 

* * *

As he turned around onto his back, Monokuma's voice broke through. "It is now 7:00am, officially daytime! Before you go to your little cafeteria meeting, I would like you to do your daily tasks for today. You will not need to do trash duty, as Maizono-san is doing such. In other words, you'll be..."

Mondo turned to his jacket, which buzzed. 

"Doing whatever pops up on your handbook!" 

Groaning, he got up and grabbed the handbook out from one of his pockets. He turned it on and saw that he had cleaning duty in the main entrance. 

A sudden thump on his door made him grab the dorm key and open it up to see cleaning supplies leaning on it. Sighing, he got to work. 

* * *

After he had cleaned the main entrance hall, he had went to the cafeteria to see that Kiyotaka, Junko, Mukuro were already there. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some waffles, put them in the toaster, and poured syrup over them when they were done. He went to a table, sat, and ate. He never really liked it with butter for some reason.

"Good morning," he greets. The others echo back on it. 

After a few more minutes, everyone came pooling in, some eating, some not. 

As some of them cleaned their plates, Monokuma's voice came through, "You've all eaten, correct? Then come to the Gymnasium!" 

Unlike before, they all had went to the Gymnasium in a group instead of breaking off. Mostly because Kiyotaka dragged them all. 

As they arrived, Mondo noticed that one of the trophies were missing. A golden katana? He remembered a sword being there. 

"Welcome, welcome!" Monokuma chirps, standing proud and tall, "I am very happy that you could come here today for this morive!" 

"Cut the bullshit," Mondo crosses his arms, "Why are we here?" 

"Ain't it obvious?" Yasuhiro smiles, "Monokuma is finally stopping the gig! We get to know the punchline!" 

"..."

"Ignoring Hagakure-kun, I've come to tell you something, something motivational," Monokuma sighed, "Relationships are strong, are they not? Ones that are the strongest are between family members are mostly siblings or those that have wedded. That is why..."

"... If you kill, you get to leave with someone of your choice!" 

_What?_

"You kid me," Byakuya rolls his eyes, "Such a weak motivation for murder."

Monokuma holds up a paw or hand and waves it, mimicking someone tutting, "Tut, tut, Togami-kun. Some of you have already taken a liking to some students, no? So this is quite a good motivation for murder, right?" 

Taken a liking? 

"I see," Kyoko places a hand on her chin, "You want us to turn on each other. By this, it creates paranoia. By paranoia, it creates death."

"Right on the money, Kirigiri-san!" Monokuma rubs its paws together, "So, will you kill? Or will you not kill? 


	4. Chapter 1, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Events

"Of course we won't kill!" Makoto protests, "What kind of sick sense of humour is this!?" 

"C'mon," Yasuhiro says, "How long are you going to drag this out for?" His voice is tired, almost. 

Leon sighs, "Monokuma, can I hit him?"

"No," Monokuma places its hands on its hips. Or what of it, "Not yet, at least."

"Hey!" 

"Anyway..." Monokuma waves a paw, "There's your motive for today! It's up to you little students to decide whether or not you should kill anyone! You have all the time in the world."

Monokuma then left the gymnasium. 

Byakuya still has his arms crossed, "Monokuma's motive is nothing more then something small. I expected a better motive if he wishes for us to kill each other."

"Oh?" Celestia turns to him, a hand over her mouth as she asks, "So you want this elimination game to happen, Togami-kun? You want to play right into Monokuma-san's hands?" 

"This is a game, is it not?" Byakuya replies, "We just need to play the game."

Mondo was ready to raise his fist and launch Byakuya across the room with a single punch. But he inhaled deeply, holding back and turning around, "I'm gonna try to find the fucking exit into this place. See you later."

* * *

Unfortunately, Mondo would not get the chance. As instead, he was looking for an exit but Monokuma suddenly came. 

It was that reason that Mondo threw the damn thing across the room. 

Another Monokuma appeared, "Hey! Don't be so rude, Owada-kun!" 

"Yeah?" He kneels down, "Well you fucking surprised me, I have every right to be rude and throw you!" 

"Sure, sure," Monokuma raises a paw and boops his pompadour, "Anyway, I have a favour to ask of you."

"What?" 

"I have something called Monocoins hidden around the school!" The thing reveals, "I need you to collect them!" 

Mondo raised an eyebrow, "And why can't you do it yourself? Why not ask someone else?" 

"Hey!" Monokuma pumps up its paws, "I need to run the school, restock, monitor everything, and make sure you guys do your daily tasks and give out punishments when the rules are violated! So could you do it?" 

Mondo says nothing. 

"I'll decorate your room with Crazy Diamonds stuff."

"Deal."

That's how Mondo found himself finding several Monocoins under furniture. Whenever he left the room and came back, the Monocoins seemed to just be an infinite supply. It was long until Mondo had around 140 of them. It helped that they usually were in groups of eight. 

So, yeah. 

As Mondo left with his pockets full of the coins, another Monokuma appeared and dragged him towards a room. In the very room was a machine that has a header with the words, 'MonoMono Machine' displayed. 

"What the fuck is this?" 

"You can use the Monocoins to buy gifts or to spice up your room, y'know?" Then Monokuma was gone. 

_Thought you said you would decorate my room if I found this stupid things._

Mondo rolls his eyes before putting a coin into the machine. It whirs, it puts, and it laughs a 'Pupupupu!' before finally dispensing something. 

Field ration. 

He puts more coins in.

Civet Coffee, Mineral Water, Cola Cola, Rose Hip Tea, Potato Chips, Flotation Donut, Kitten Hairclip, Everlasting Bracelet...

Love Status Ring, Zoles Diamond, Blueberry Perfume, Scarab Brooch, God of War Charm, Mac's Gloves, Glasses, G-Sick, Red Scarf...

And so on. It goes until Mondo has about 20 Monocoins left. 

He looks at the items that he has. He had about 108 of them, since the machine didn't process some of the coins correctly. He also had some doubles or at times, triples. 

He whacks himself on the head, realizing that he did not think this through. Where the fuck is he going to put all of these things? Secondly, how is he going to lug them around? 

As he is ready to scream in frustration, he spots the front and sees a rather big bag with Monokuma's face on it. He hissed in annoyance before walking forward and taking it, seeing how it was free. 

He places the items in the bag, the more solid and tougher ones first and the more fragile ones on the top. He isn't going to risk it, after all. 

He places the rest of the Monocoins in his pocket when he feels hid handbook vibrate. He takes it out and sees, 

'Achievement: Monocoins collecter'

A reward...

For something so small? 

Mondo once again wants to scream. He wants to punch his way through the damn school, go up to Monokuma and repeatedly throw the damn bear until it can't talk anymore. 

Instead, he keeps it in and walks off, the large bag in hand with the collectables. 

* * *

He went into his room and places the bag down on the floor. As he takes a look, he notes with a, _What the fu—_

There was a banner of his biker gang was hanging off a hinge, displayed proudly. A cypress stick weapon is leaning against the wall as well as a rising sun flag. On his bed were bike magazines. 

All in all, it suited him perfectly. 

But the fact that it was Monokuma who did it made him anxious. 

The damn bear knew all of them and even decorated his room! 

He goes to his bed and removes the bike magazines and throws them onto the table. He sits down and looks at the bag, wondering what the hell he is going to do with the collectables. 

Wait.

_"You can use the Monocoins to buy gifts or to spice up your room, y'know?"_

Gifts. 

Gifts! 

That was it! 

Mondo jumped up from his bed with newly renewed vigor. He could give the things to them as gifts! Gifts! Not to mention it would also result in ease, and people could trust more.

He grabbed his dorm key, handbook, and the collectables before rushing out of his room, locking the door behind him in the process. The bag in hand, he rushes off. 

* * *

Mondo stopped in front of Chihiro, who was in front of the laundry room. In her hands was some folded clothes, and judging by the smell, she had just washed them. 

"Hey, Fujisaki, do you want to hang out?" 

"Ah?" She looked confused for a moment, but then she nodded excitedly, "Okay, Owada-kun!" 

She placed the clothes into a basket and stood in front of Mondo, "Owada-kun, what would you like to do?" 

There was slight pain in her voice as she said that. Mondo narrowed his eyes as he looked down. She seemed to be hiding something, something on her hand, maybe? 

"Fujisaki, hey," he gruffs, "Stick your hand out."

"Huh? But why?" She reels in a bit, "Why?" 

"You're hiding something, Fujisaki, I wanna see."

She bit her lip, but not enough for blood. She then relented, showing her hand off to reveal a bright, red bump on it. Over the bump was a small dent, that of an X. It was fading away slowly, however. 

"Holy shit!" Mondo couldn't help but shout. That seemed extremely painful! 

"I-I got bit by a mosquito..."

"Which one, dammit!?" Mondo said without thinking, "I'll smash the damn thing until it dies!" 

"No! Don't do that!" 

"It's a mosquito!" 

"B-But," she sniffs a bit, causing Mondo relent, "Mosquitoes are living beings, right? It could have a family somewhere. So I didn't kill it."

She's kind. Extremely kind. One person who could rival her is Makoto, but he wasn't as kind as her. 

"I see," his voice softens. "Sorry about that. I just didn't want you to be in pain, Fujisaki."

"It's okay! It means you care!" She laughs out, only to wince as pain strikes up from her bite. Mondo is at her side as she carefully makes another dent into the bump using her nail.

"Ow... ow..."

Mondo turns around to see the bag of collectables still there. Wordlessly, he rummages through until he pulls out the Blueberry Perfume. He turns around and gets her non-bitten hand out and places it in her palm.

"H-Here," he stutters, "I hope this'll cheer you up, Fujisaki."

She looks at the perfume. Then a bright smile breaks across her face, "A present? For me? Thank you! Thank you so much, Owada-kun!" 

He rubs the back of his neck, "No big deal. I just wanted to cheer you up so..."

She isn't listening. She runs up to him and hugs him, making him jerk back a bit. But then he sighs a smile and wraps his own around her. 

Line

Still carrying the bag of the gifts around, Mondo began to search for the next person he was going to hang out with. As he looked around, he came into the cafeteria and saw Hifumi and Celestia. 

"I HATE this kind of biscuit!" She shouted. On the ground was broken shards of a plate and some crumbs. Celestia then proceeded to go on a long-winded explanation on how she liked her biscuits usually. Buttery, savoury, dripping with cream. There was a cup of tea, which was also on the ground, gone, dead. 

Mondo watched the whole thing. 

He then turned around, walking out of the cafeteria silently. He would do so at another time. 

* * *

Finding Yasuhiro was easy enough. He was just hanging around the cafeteria, a out after Celestia and Hifumi left the room. He seemed deep in thought about something, stroking his stubble and muttering to himself. The serious look on his face made Mondo almost not want to give him a present. But then he turned and spotted him, and Yasuhiro began to wave his hand, calling him over. 

"Hey! Owada-chi! You want to know the best power spots?" 

_What does that even mean?_

Mondo resigned himself, instead dragging himself towards Yasuhiro. The bag lugged behind him, the weight of it making him slightly slower. Once he was near, Yasuhiro places a hand on his chin, humming. 

As Yasuhiro does his own thing, Mondo can't help but think how strange it was that Chihiro, Celestia, Hifumi, and Yasuhiro were calm. Probably they were trying to keep face, doing their best to be alright. Celestia was obvious, she was always calm, even after learning about the motives, even after learning that they were trapped. Chihiro, he didn't get, she seemed to always cry at the drop of a hat. Hifumi? Probably panicking and worried, but he didn't get a good look. 

Yasuhiro? He was a damn dumbass. For a clairvoyant, he had five brain cells. No. It was one brain cell that had been split into five. 

Finally, Yasuhiro talks, "I don't think that me and you meeting here is a coincidence, y'know?" His voice is serious, actually. But it is laughed off after. 

"What."

"It was destined to be! You and me, to meet here! In this cafeteria!" 

_If he doesn't shut up I'm going to punch him._

"Hmmm..." Yasuhiro snapped his fingers, "Ah! I know! I'll give you a fortune!" 

_Naegi said that Hagakure's fortunes are 30% right... It can't be that bad, right?_

"It will also be at a discount! 104000 yen to 94000.10 yen!" 

That's...

"Way too fucking much!" Mondo places the bag on the floor and clutches his head, "That's only about a thousand yen off!" 

"But you're lucky! I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant, I'm telling your future!" 

"Naegi said that you had a accuracy of 30%. No way am I trusting that shit."

"Cmon! Just one? No money involved!" 

"... Fucking fine."

Yasuhiro hummed, holding his chin, stroking his stubble. After a a minute, he yelled out, "Aha! I see, I see!" 

"What?" 

"The one that you fall in love with is also your arch-nemesis!" 

"I FUCKING DENY IT!" Mondo shouts, "I refuse! I take back everything!" 

"I don't know, Owada-chi, 30% accuracy." 

Mondo threw the crystal ball at him, ignoring the shouts of surprise and pleasure. 

Onto the next person. 

* * *

Fucking Byakuya. 

In the hallway. 

With that smug ass look on his face. 

Mondo wanted to punch it off. 

Instead, he inhaled. He took out the scarab brooch and threw it. Byakuya turned just in time and caught the brooch. When he saw it, he began to curse under his breath, saying that he would keep it. 

What. 

He liked the brooch? 

It was just a brooch! 

* * *

As Mondo walked around, the bag slightly lighter since giving them away and putting what he likes in his room, he found Leon in the A/V room. He stuck his head in and saw that Leon was just looking at the monitors. An odd look on his face. 

Mondo stepped forward, causing Leon to turn around. Once he saw the bag, he began to panic, "Woah, man! Don't! Don't kill me!" 

"I wasn't!" Mondo insists, "I just wanted to hang out with you!" 

"Huh," Leon calms down quickly, "Well, shit, you just needed to say that!" 

I just did.

Leon sighed, leaning against a chair, "Man, you know how every game I have to shave my head? It's annoying!" 

"...Kuwata, I'm a biker gang leader. I don't fucking know that shit."

"Oh, right," Leon puffed his cheeks out, looking like a petulant child, "Every game I do I have to shave my hair. I hate it! I look good it in!" 

Mondo thought of the other with a shaved head and also to choked at the image and what it implied. That was horrifying, terrible, a nightmare.

"...Yeah, you'd look horrible with a head like that and with clothes like that."

"Finally!" Leon clapped his hands and placed other on Mondo's shoulder, "Someone agreed with me!" He suddenly got a almost nostalgic or euphoric look on his face, "But it wasn't so bad. I had lots of great things going for it."

"Like what? Feeling the breeze against your skin as you ran across?"

"No! Chicks! Girls!" The other swayed, "I've actually got some good ones! Third base' Owada! You would know, right?" 

Mondo stayed silent out of sheer embarrassment. 

"Wait a minute," Leon began to laugh, "Holy shit! You haven't gotten to that part!? You're a biker gang leader! I thought you'd have them all over you! Not to mention I was kidding!" 

"I scare them away with my temper! I'm on a losing streak!" 

Leon stopped laughing, though some giggles were audible, "Alright, okay," he placed a hand on Mondo's shoulder, "You're going to want to be patient with them. Get them to know you and you to them, as well as give them nice things, okay?" 

"That's..." The gang leader smiled a big, "Actually good advice."

"I pick up things sometimes, I also learned from others so," Leon is interrupted as Mondo places the Zombie shirt in his palm. The baseball player is impressed happy, and please, so he asks if Mondo wants his autograph.

* * *

What was Makoto doing? 

Well, he was in one of the classrooms, looking around when Mondo found him. 

"Ah, Owada-kun!" He walks towards him and asks, "Is there something you need?" 

"I just wanted to hang out for a bit."

"Okay, then!" They both take a seat at the desks. Mondo is the first to speak, "Naegi, how'd you get in Hope's Peak exactly?"

"Lottery," Makoto replies without hesitation, "I got chosen. But a lot of things happened before I did so..."

"Like what?" 

"Well, uh," he places a hand on the back of his neck, "I took the long way home, lost to a game of Janken, went to buy drinks and snacks, met an old man, accidentally got caught up in a hostage situation, drove a bus, caught a robber and got accepted."

Mondo said three words, "What the fuck."

"Well, you see — the robber escaped on a postman's motorcycle, and one of the cans that rolled out during when I was getting snacks made him slip, cause a fire, and crash. That old man also was a kendo master, so he fought the robber. I also ripped some jewelry bag by accident."

"What the fuck, Naegi!?" 

"Is there something wrong?" 

Mondo placed a hand on his face, What the shit!? This kids luck is strange as hell! 

"Hey," Makoto's voice is quieter, "I've been meaning to ask you... Do you have a sibling?"

Mondo froze. 

"If it's a sore subject, then don't reply. I was just wondering because there was someone named Owada Daiya when I was looking you up so—"

"Yeah," Mondo says, "I did have a sibling. He was my big bro..."

A look of horror and sadness crossed Makoto's face when he realized that Mondo had said 'was' and not 'is'. Daiya had died, or at the very least, went missing. He changed the subject quickly.

"I have a sibling, too. She's my little sister," Makoto smiled, "Her name is Komaru. She's like me, average. She's also optimistic, like me. But she's also naive so..."

"You're protective of her, huh?" 

"Yeah. She likes manga and Maizono-san lots. She calls herself a Sayaker." The smile got wider, "I can't wait to see her again when we get out of here!" 

Mondo reached into the bag and pulled out a golden airplane. Makoto looked at him and the object, surprised. Then he gave a toothy smile, "Thank you, Owada-kun!" 

* * *

Instead of him searching for the next person, instead that person came to him. That person, in fact, was Ishimaru Kiyotaka. He had been uptight in his posture, almost confrontational as he faced Mondo.

"Owada-kun," he says, "I wish to practice having a normal conversation with you!" 

What. 

"Hey, dude," Mondo says, "Why this? You seemed to be like someone that would hate me."

"I find you distasteful. But I wish to know you better! Naegi-kun has told me to practice with others to have a normal conversation!" 

"Wait, wait," he places a hand on his face, "You've never... talked with someone normally?" 

"No! I have not."

_That's... that's kind of sad._

"Okay, what do you do when you have free time?" He removes the hand. 

"Study!" 

"Time to kill? At home?" 

"I study!" 

What. 

Mondo drops the bag and puts a hand on his face again. Holy shit. This guy only studies! Study, study, study! 

"Is that all you do? Study shit?" 

"Yes!" 

Mondo allowed himself to look like a goldfish, "That's all!? You never have any activities or hobbies you do!?" 

"I excerise!"

"What about anything else?"

"St—"

"Other then that."

"Nothing!" 

"Wait, wait," Mondo puts his hands out, "You've never done anything else? Watch TV shows? Read a book? Play with friends?" 

"I watch the news and politics, read textbooks, and practice with others in my school!"

"Okay, okay, this," he gestured to all of Kiyotaka, "Is the problem. The reason you never have had a normal conversation is because you only study. Study, study, study! That's all! You've never done anything for a getaway!" 

Kiyotaka's face flared up, "Well, what do you suppose I do!?"

Mondo hands him a red scarf from the bag, "Talk to people, actually do other things. Don't be so loud!"

"That is surprisingly good advice from a delinquent!" 

"Delinquent!? Hey, I'm a leader!" 

"But it is the truth! You are a delinquent!" 

The two argued, bickered for quite some time until a bell rings throughout the room and the monitors activate.

"it is now 10pm, meaning nighttime! Make sure to lock your doors!" 

Mondo turns over to Kiyotaka, "This isn't over, Ishimaru."

"To you as well, Owada-kun!" 

The two part ways, back to their rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is cloudymooncake!

**Author's Note:**

> DODODODOOOOOOOO!!!
> 
> Thank you @kiyo.takas on Instagram for letting me write this! I am super pumped just like with The Girl Who Scuplts!


End file.
